


I Gotta Have You

by emilyk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, brock rumlow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyk/pseuds/emilyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes hated each other. Everyone at Shield high school knew they butted heads and argued with each other every chance they got. Their rivalry had lasted for years, ever since elementary school for reasons unknown to anyone. So it's no surprise when they get thrown into detention together, but it is surprising when they start getting along really well. Really, really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotta Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I couldn't stop thinking about writing! Let me know if you like it!

It was no secret that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes hated each other. Everyone at Shield high school knew they butted heads and argued with each other every chance they got. Their rivalry had lasted for years, ever since elementary school for reasons unknown to anyone. Whenever Steve caught a glimpse of long, brown hair and black leather in the halls he sneered and glared for the rest of his trek to class. Bucky himself bristled in the cafeteria at the sight of a short blonde with thick-rimmed glasses and a defiant chin. The two were always at odds, refusing to ever agree on anything even if the other were completely right. It made Bucky want to pull his hair out and Steve grind his teeth into chalk. So it was no surprise when both of them ended up in after-school detention, but not for fighting with each other.

Bucky had been minding his business as he sashayed down the long high school hallway, his boots scuffed the freshly waxed linoleum and left black streaks down the length of the corridor, when he heard a commotion.

Now normally Bucky would just mind his business, he was never too interested in sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, but when he heard a girl yelling in protest, he decided it was his business.

He ducked into an old classroom that hadn’t been used in years and was now repurposed as a storage room and saw Brock Rumlow pummeling Steve Rogers into a bloody pulp and a little, blonde cheerleader covering her mouth while yelling for them to stop.

Bucky swore under his breath and grabbed brock by the scruff of his neck, jerking him back and away from Steve who was slumped against the wall.

Brock staggered back, bewildered and then turned his glare onto Bucky.

“Fuck off, Barnes, this doesn’t concern you!” He spat out, his lip was split and Bucky internally grinned. Steve apparently managed to get a punch in on this bag of dicks.

“It does now.” Bucky answered and swung a punch into Brock’s jaw before the guy had a chance to get another word out.

Brock stumbled back from surprise and the force of the hit, before growling in anger and going in after Bucky.

Bucky managed to duck a swing but Brock was quick with the punches and landed a fist in Bucky’s gut and another in the eye. Bucky groaned and Brock stepped forward to sock him in the jaw when Steve’s tiny little frame jumped suddenly onto Brock’s back and covering his eyes with his hands. If Bucky weren’t doubled over he might have laughed at the situation but instead he straightened up, sparing a glance around the room he noticed the girl had ditched them. Bucky stepped forward to Brock and reared his fist back, it was about to come into contact with Brock’s stomach when a voice yelled out over the din.  
“What the hell is going on here!?”

~~

Steve sighed dejectedly as he sat in the school library, scribbling doodles on his math homework and aching all over. Steve really hadn’t been looking for a fight, he promises he wasn’t, but he had been sent to get more paint out of storage and had stumbled upon Brock trying to get his hands where that girl most definitely didn’t want them. He couldn’t just let him get away with it, so he socked him in the mouth and well, Brock didn’t take too kindly to that. After the fight had been broken up, Brock had managed to worm out some kind of story that basically said Steve and Bucky had teamed up together and cornered him for no reason. Steve and Bucky tried to defend themselves but Mr. Pierce played favorites and he liked Rumlow and took his side. It was bad enough Steve was stuck in detention but now he was stuck here with the most annoying person in the world.

Steve really hadn’t expected for Bucky fucking Barnes to come barreling in to his fucking rescue. Steve fixed a glare at Bucky who sat at the table next to his, nursing a nasty bruise blooming over his left eye. He had pulled up his long brown hair into a small bun and Steve was extra mad when he realized how much more attractive it made him look. Steve hated his guts it wasn’t fair that he was so damn good-looking. When Bucky caught his eye he did a double take at Steve’s angry expression then pulled an annoyed face.

“What!?” He asked hotly then grimaced as his black eye smarted.

Steve’s nostrils flared.

“Why did you do that? I had it under control!” Steve griped, still giving Bucky the evil eye.

“Are you kidding me!?” Bucky asked incredulously, “If it weren’t for me you would’ve been beat to a pulp!”

Steve rolled his eyes and made a sound of annoyance, his face was bruised and lip bleeding. His hair, which was normally gelled and styled, hung limply in his blue eyes. Big blue eyes with long dark lashes that hit the glass of his lenses when he blinked, but Bucky wasn’t noticing that. He wasn’t.

“I knew what I was doing.” Steve replied petulantly.

Bucky made a face that said ‘Yeah, right, kid.’

“Sure you did and what you were doing was getting your ass kicked.”

Steve shot him another glare before shoving his headphones in his ears and retreating to the bookshelves to lie down between mystery and romance.

Bucky set his jaw, God, that little brat really grinded his gears. He was always getting into fights, he could never leave well enough alone and it drove Bucky crazy. It’s like the guy was looking to get hurt and land himself in the hospital, it made Bucky want to sling the blond over his shoulders and lock him in a room so he could never get into another fight. Which was a weird thing to think about your worst enemy but it was just because it annoyed Bucky so much. Not anything else. Bucky didn’t dwell on why it annoyed him so much.

~~

Twenty minutes had passed since Steve had ditched him to sit at the table by himself and Bucky was so bored he had doodled his name about a hundred times on his notebook. He had laid his head down on the cool wood table and was counting down the minutes when he heard a soft crooning coming from the mystery section.

“Cause, baby, now we’ve got bad blood.”

Bucky’s ears perked up and lifted his head, trying to listen.

“You know it used to be mad love.”

Bucky grinned and stood up, following the noise.

Steve was lying down on the carpet, head propped up on his backpack. He had his eyes closed and was singing passionately along with his iPod.

“Now we’ve got problems and I don’t think we can solve them.”

Bucky stood and watched for a few minutes, face lit up in amusement.

“It’s so sad to think about the good times, you and-“

Steve’s eyes opened, as he was just about to belt out another lyric and looked up to meet Bucky’s gleeful stare. His mouth hung open.

“Are you listening to Taylor Swift?” Bucky asked, his voice laced with laughter.

Steve swallowed.

“I might be.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed and Steve noticed he really liked his jawline, his fingers jumped where they lay beside him; he wanted to draw that face. Steve pushed that thought out of his mind because he was getting really annoyed at Bucky making fun of him. He was about to say something when Bucky sat himself down beside Steve, pulling Steve’s backpack toward him so that he could prop his head on it.

He held his palm out to Steve who just stared at it openmouthed until Bucky chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corner. Steve liked that too. 

“Hand me an ear-bud, man.”

Steve closed his mouth in embarrassment (he was sure his face was as red as a tomato) then handed over an ear-bud. Bucky took it and popped it in his ear then closed his eyes. Steve just stared at him.

He opened his eyes and looked over.

“Can you turn it to I Knew You Were Trouble? I like that one.”

Steve nodded dumbly and did as he was asked.

~~

“It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters-“

“-and make fun of our exes.”

“Uh uh, uh uh.”

Steve grinned as he and Bucky sang along to 22, and Bucky was smiling back at him with a grin that rivaled his own.

“I don’t know about you! But I’m feeling 22!”

“Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you!”

Bucky pretended to sing into a fake microphone, closing his eyes and really getting into it. Laughter bubbled up in Steve’s throat and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing every time Bucky played air guitar. They were still lying down on top of Steve’s backpack and his neck was starting to hurt but he didn’t care. He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun with someone and he also couldn’t exactly remember why he and Bucky hated each other so much. He watched Bucky give his impromptu concert and Steve giggled, his stomach was aching from laughing so hard and Bucky wouldn’t let up. 

He loved making Steve laugh, because every time he did Steve would screw his eyes shut and smiled widely, letting his laughter ring out loud and unchecked. Bucky liked his smile, it lit up his whole face which in return lit up Bucky’s whole body and he was starting to forget exactly why they fought all the time.

“You look like bad news! I gotta have you! I gotta have you!”

The song ended with Bucky punching his fist in the air and Steve dissolving into giggles beside him. Bucky was breathing heavily after his theatrics and looked over to Steve who threw a hand over his mouth to cover it as he laughed. Bucky didn’t want that, he pulled Steve’s hand back to get to the smile underneath. Steve’s laughter died on his lips when he realized how close Bucky’s face was to his.

Bucky also noticed their close proximity and stared at Steve openmouthed, eyes never leaving Steve’s big, open blue ones.

“Fuck it.” He whispered and leaned forward to capture Steve’s lips with his own.

Steve responded enthusiastically, running a hand over Bucky’s jaw before gripping it and pulling Bucky closer to him.

Bucky pulled back for air after a couple minutes and stared at Steve who in return stared back.

“That was….”

“Yeah…” Steve breathed, then kissed him again.

~~

Dating Steve Rogers definitely had its perks. Bucky pretty much got to kiss the blond whenever he wanted, and Bucky really liked doing that. He couldn’t get over how soft his lips were or how he blushed so prettily when Bucky whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He also liked how Steve’s whole body responded to Bucky’s touch, like it was made just for Bucky’s hands. Bucky felt on top of the world when he was on top of Steve Rogers. 

There was only one downside to dating Steve Rogers, which was ending up in after-school detention every other week because Steve had got himself into another fight and Bucky wasn’t just going to let his boyfriend get his ass kicked. Even though it still drove him crazy.

Bucky looked over from his seat at one of the library’s table and looked at his boyfriend.

Steve looked up from his sketchpad, catching Bucky’s gaze. Steve grinned, he had blood on his teeth.

Bucky grinned back as his heart swelled.

Fuck, he loved that boy.


End file.
